This invention relates to a disposable neck cushion for use on the side of a wash basin and on which a person may rest his/her neck while the person's hair is being shampooed.
It is common practice to first shampoo a person's hair before either giving the person a permanent or cutting the person's hair. This is done with specially designed wash basins or sinks having a U-shaped dip or cut-out on the upper edge of one side of the basin for receiving and cradling a person's neck. With the person's neck resting on the dip, the head is positioned over the basin so that the hair can be shampooed and rinsed.
Since wash basins are constructed of ceramic, metal, porcelain or similarly hard material, resting the neck directly on the side of the wash basin can be uncomfortable, even using the dip which is shaped to accommodate a person's neck. Also, after shampooing and rinsing in such a wash basin, and sitting up in an erect position, water which has splashed onto the neck during shampooing may run down the person's back,
One prior art approach which attempts to alleviate the discomfort of using the above-noted wash basin involved employment of a cushion shaped very much like a bicycle cross-bar cushion. That is, the cushion is formed of an elongate piece of sponge having a slit or channel which extends the full length of the sponge to allow fitting over the upper edge of a wash basin. With this approach, however, the cushion, because of its cost, would have to be reused and thus would generally be unsanitary. Also, because the cushion is made entirely of sponge, when compressed, water would be squeezed from it, possibly onto the neck of the person using it. Further, the cushion has been found not to be comfortable--generally being too rigid. Finally, the cushion, after use, tends to lose its shape and will not stay seated over the edge of a wash basin.